Bridge to you
by Bybell
Summary: A la muerte de Leslie, Jess se deprime.Despues de una semana de la muerte de su amiga la ve en Tirabithia ¿Es ella en realidad?
1. Chapter 1

_**Todos los personajes ** **no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Katherine Paterson. Dicho esto inicio con el primer cap:**_

Capitulo 1 : El encuentro

Jess llevaba corriendo más de una hora por el bosque, sus piernas le pesaban más de lo normal, y su corazón latía aceleramente. Debía correr, si así es, era la única forma de olvidar, y al mismo tiempo recordar. Su amiga Leslie la única que había tenido, la única persona que lo entendía y lo quería por ser como es. La única que le dio su amistad, sin importar nada, la única con la que compartió sus tristezas felicidades y aventuras. La única a la que amaba, se había esfumado se había ido para siempre y no había forma de regresar el tiempo y recuperarla. Había pasado una semana desde la muerte de su mejor amiga.

Seguía corriendo, había empezado a llover, sus lágrimas y la lluvia se mezclaron en su rostro siendo uno solo: el sufrimiento. No quería parar aunque sus piernas lo rogaban por hacerlo. Debía estar muy lejos de casa, pero a Jess no le importaba solo quería desaparecer. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz que identifico inmediatamente.

"Jess espérame, Jess nunca te alcanzare si no me dejas" dijo una voz.

Jess paro, había escuchado muchas veces su voz en sueños incluso despierto cuando iba a Terabithia, pero esta vez sonaba más real.

"Ella esta muerta, ella no te esta hablando supéralo Jess ella ya no esta aquí" pensó Jess en voz alta.

"Claro que estoy aquí" dijo otra ves la voz.

"Es mentira es como las otras veces que pensé que estabas aquí, siempre volteaba y no te veía, siempre corría hacia tu voz y no estabas, hoy no quiero sentirme así" dijo el.

"¿Quieres voltear de una ves? Aquí estoy, atrás de ti hablándote estamos en Terabithia, donde todo puede suceder" dijo otra ves la voz, esta ves sonaba un poco desesperada.

"¿Cómo se que cuando voltee estarás ahí?" pregunto Jess.

"¿No confías en mi?" dijo la voz pero esta ves la voz sonaba confundida.

"Eres la persona en la que mas confío" dijo el cerrando los ojos dejando caer una lagrima mientras la lluvia se mezclaba con ella.

"¿No vas a voltear verdad?" pregunto aquella voz.

Jess negó con la cabeza, muchas veces había tenido este encuentro antes ya se había imaginado que Leslie no estaba muerta que todo había sido una pesadilla, pero siempre se daba cuenta que todo era real, era su realidad.

¿Pero si esta ves era real¿Si esta ves ella si estaba atrás de el hablándole?

Jess estaba confundido, quería voltear pero le daba miedo. Miedo al ver que no estaba ella y que el si.

Después de unos segundos que para el fueron minutos se decidió a voltear y mirar.

Respiró hondo, se quito las lágrimas que tenia en los ojos, la lluvia había acabado. Empezó a girar su cuerpo junto con su cabeza con los ojos cerrados. Cuando estuvo volteado completamente abrió los ojos y la vio mojada por la lluvia, sonriéndole como siempre.

"Ya era hora de que voltearas" dijo ella sonriéndole.

---------------------

**Nota de la autora: **Les gustoo¿De verdad esta Leslie viva¿O viene de la mente de Jess? Todas estas preguntas se contestaran al siguiente cap:) se que no esta muy largo pero quiero primero ver si hay gente que lo va a leer jeje:) dejen reviews porfa:)

Hasta el procimo cap:D


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Katherin Patherson.**

Capitulo 2 : Verdades

"Leslie" gritó Jess corriendo a abrazarla y ella hizo lo mismo.

"Jess te he extrañado tanto" dijo ella.

"Yo también pero ¿No estas muerta?" Preguntó Jess viéndola confirmando que era real.

"Es algo difícil de explicar, no se si estoy muerta o si estoy viva lo único que se es que aquí en Terabithia es el único lugar donde puedo estar así como lo estoy contigo" dijo Leslie sentándose en un tronco.

"¿Quieres decir que solo aquí puedes aparecerte?" Preguntó Jess sentándose al lado de Leslie.

Leslie afirmó con la cabeza toda esta situación le resultaba confuso.

"Y ¿Cómo es el cielo?" Preguntó Jess, para romper el silencio.

"¿De veras quieres saber?"

"Si quiero, dime no seas así" rogó Jess.

"Mmm No te lo diré jjjajaj" gritó Leslie ya que se fue corriendo, Jess fue tras ella.

Estuvieron así por horas, corriendo, era lo que mas les gustaba hacer.

"Ya es tarde tengo que irme a casa, desde tu muerte mi papa ha cambiado mucho conmigo" dijo Jess.

"No sabes cuanto me alegro" dijo Leslie abuzándolo.

"Bueno, adiós" se despidió Jess cruzando el puente.

"Adiós" gritó Leslie agitando las manos después agregó "Ven mañana".

"Lo haré" gritó a lo lejos Jess.

Jess estaba muy contento, aún no podía creer lo que había pasado. Antes todo era una pesadilla, ahora ya no lo era. Llegó a casa y ceno, después hablo con su papa, casi todos los días hablaban de deportes o de atletismo. Al rato se fue a dormir con un último pensamiento en la cabeza.

"Leslie esta viva en Terabithia" Pensó Jess.

Al dia siguiente todo era maravilloso, hubo un buen desayuno, hasta le habían regalado unos tenis decentes y no eran de niña. En el autobús ya nadie lo molestaba, ya que se hizo amiga de Janice que era ella la que más lo molestaba. La verdad quien iba a pensar que alguien como Janice podría ser buena onda. Era con la persona que más le simpatizaba del colegio.

La escuela no estuvo tan aburrida ya que algunas maestras no fuero, ya cuando llego a casa por el autobús se despidió de Janice y se fue corriendo al bosque pero alguien lo detuvo.

"Espera quiero ir también" dijo Maybelle.

"Tu no puedes ir" dijo Jess ya que Maybelle aun no sabia lo de Leslie.

"Te equivocas hace unos días me nombraste reina así que tengo tanto derecho como tu" dijo ella enojada.

"De acuerdo pero tengo que contarte algo que paso" dijo Jess caminando junto con Maybelle.

"Dime dime, vamos" rogó ella.

"De acuerdo te contare mas adelante"

-----------------------------

**Nota de la autora: **Hola Ammy, me alegro que te gustara mi fanfiction, lo se ame la pelicula también y obvio que me desilucione cuando Leslie se muere, pero en mi fic ella estara presente:). No lo iba a continuar pero pues vi tu review asi que claro que lo continuo, el capitulo se que es muy corto pero pues tengo que escribir, asi que subo como en 2 dias o 3 :) ya que tengo que pensar la historia porque se me olvido ajja XD Bessooo!


End file.
